1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the folding of flexible, sheet-like articles, such as bags.
More particularly, the present invention relates to folding vehicular air bags.
In a further and more specific aspect, the present invention concerns a method and apparatus for automated folding of vehicular air bags.
2. The Prior Art
Vehicular air bags are among the latest safety enhancements for automobiles and other vehicles. Their use in vehicles is increasing dramatically. Generally, such air bags are located within a steering wheel or column, dashboard, control panel, or other out-of-the-way location which is near a vehicle's occupant. Sensors located in the vehicle detect when a crash is occurring and activate the air bag(s). When activated, the air bags rapidly inflate between the vehicle's occupant and a potentially injurious or deadly surface, such as a steering wheel. As the crash progresses, the force of the crash may hurl the occupant toward the injurious or deadly surface, but the occupant first encounters the air bag, which prevents or otherwise lessens injury to the occupant.
In order for the air bag to be effective, it must be stored in an out-of-the-way location until needed. Moreover, it must be stored in such a manner that it can be rapidly activated to do its job. Due to the continual down-sizing of vehicles, the out-of-the-way locations where air bags are typically located are usually rather small. Thus, an air bag must be folded into a small package so that it fits into a small location. But, the technique used to fold the air bag affects its deployment when activated. To minimize the possibility of harm to a vehicle occupant, the air bag preferably deploys evenly in a spreading out (side-to-side) manner rather than shooting first toward one side then the other or shooting straight out then filling in from side-to-side.
The conventional process for folding vehicular air bags relies almost exclusively on manual labor. This conventional process is plagued with problems. For example, approximately 12 minutes are required to fold an air bag using manual labor. With the large number of air bags now being used in vehicles, a tremendous amount of labor and expense is required to fold air bags. Moreover, the folding of air bags requires a large number of highly repetitive manual motions. Such repetitive motions are potentially hazardous to the health of the manual laborers. In addition, such repetitive motions lead to boredom, which in turn leads to a poor performance of the job.
Another problem relates to the consistency with which air bags are folded using the conventional process. While some bags get folded acceptably, others tend to be folded using a less-than-optimal folding pattern or in a manner which results in an overly large package. This lack of consistency results in a considerable amount of rework, which is expensive, and inconsistent bag deployment patterns, which may pose unnecessary dangers to vehicle occupants.
Recent innovations have been developed in an attempt to automate the folding of air bags. These innovations have only been partially effective, however, since only a portion of the bag folding process is automated. Generally, depending upon the type of air bag to be folded, the bag folding process can be divided into two main sequences. When an air bag is of the type which can lay substantially flat, in other words one which does not have sides panels, but instead includes a top portion and a bottom portion joined at a periphery, is required to be folded, the two main sequences include a side fold sequence and an end reduction sequence. The side fold sequence reduces the bag to the desired width. The end reduction sequence folds the side folded bag into the small compact package necessary for installation on a vehicle.
A bag folding system has been developed, which is partially automated, automatically completing the first or side fold sequence of the process. Air bags characteristically have top and bottom sections with the bottom section fastened to a reaction plate. The side folding system employs horizontal side blades over which the air bag is spread. A center blade assembly having horizontal slots for receiving the horizontal blades is positioned over the air bag. The horizontal blades force the air bag into the slots, forming side folds. While effective when used, this side folding system cannot be used when the reaction plate has any upwardly extending fixtures. The upwardly extending portions of the reaction plate interfere with the horizontal blades. Therefore, these bags must be folded manually. Furthermore, while somewhat effective at completing the side fold sequence, the end reduction sequence is accomplished manually.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in folding air bags.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved air bag folding system.
And another object of the present invention is to provide an automated system for folding air bags.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a system for quickly and efficiently folding air bags.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system for uniformly folding air bags.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a system for consistently folding air bags to achieve a desirable deployment pattern.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a system for consistently folding air bags to achieve a small folded-bag profile.
And a further object of the present invention is to provide a system which automatically performs a side fold sequence.
And yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system which automatically performs an end reduction sequence.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a system which automatically performs a side fold sequence on air bags with reaction plates having upwardly projecting portions.